1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminating devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a candle, candle kit and method for making a candle.
2. Description of Related Art
Before Edison perfected the incandescent light bulb, candles were necessary to produce needed light. Candles manufactured in the pre-Edison era were usually of utilitarian design. The candles were made of tallow (animal fat) or beeswax and, when lit, produced unpleasant odors and a fair amount of smoke. Today, in the post-Edison era, candles are viewed as decorative items which contribute to the xe2x80x9cfeng shuixe2x80x9d (aesthetic quality) of the immediate environment. Candle lovers sustain an industry dedicated to fabricating candles in a vast array of shapes, sizes, colors and scents. In spite of this varied array, often a candle lover may desire a candle of a particular shape, color and/or scent that is not available. Or, perhaps the candle lover may want to reproduce a favorite shape in a different color. Further, many of the candles made today are made from paraffin and are prone to produce unpleasant smoke and odors when lit. A kit that would permit a user to easily and efficiently produce a candle using a pourable cream to create the exact desired candle configuration and scent would certainly be an advancement in the art.
The prior art is replete with patented candle structures and methods for making the same. Examples of the above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 21,706 (Tatum), U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,659 (Will) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,462 (Baumer). The instant patents do not contemplate using a pourable cream or tailoring the scent of the candle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,649 (Hicks) discloses a kit for making a candle. The patentee contemplates the use of solid granules which must be melted before the candle can be formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,342 (Gunderman et al.) discloses a composition for making a transparent candle. There is no disclosure which would allow a user to determine candle configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,194 (Spaulding) discloses a candle made from a pourable gel. The gel does not comprise vegetable-derived material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,804 (Requejo et al.) shows a process for making a compression molded candle. This process is not designed to be employed by the individual candle user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,144 (Calzada et al.) discloses a candle made of non-paraffin material. The candle material is solid at room temperature and there is no contemplation for providing a kit for individual use.
British Patent 2590 discloses an illuminant for use in lamps which will be in liquid form when the lamp is in use and which will solidify when the lamp is extinguished. No provision is set forth to shape the illuminant as a candle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a method for making a candle and a kit therefor as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention, dubbed xe2x80x9cCandle Creamxe2x80x9d, is a unique and versatile addition to the competitive candle market. Candle Cream may be poured into a container of any shape and size and will immediately conform to the shape of the container. Candle Cream is fabricated in a variety of colors and scents to appeal to different aesthetic tastes. A user may mix colors and/or scents to create his/her own special blend.
Unlike paraffin wax candles, candles made from Candle Cream burn cleanly, emitting only scents which are added thereto. A special feature of the instant invention allows Candle Cream to be stored and shipped in a fluid, creamy state. Thus, no pre-melting is required. Candle Cream remains in a fluid state in the chosen container until heated. Upon cooling, subsequent to the initial heating, Candle Cream will solidify, assuming the shape of the aforementioned chosen container.
Candle Cream can also be used as a simmering potpourri or the like. The composition is simply poured in a receptacle to which heat is provided (electric, t-light burner, candle warmer, etc.). Heating the composition will cause aromas to be emitted. As above, the composition will harden upon cooling.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a package of materials which will enable an individual to fashion custom-made candles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a package of materials which will enable an individual to fashion candles in any desired shape.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a package of materials which will enable an individual to fashion candles, which will, when lit, emit a desired aroma.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a package of materials which will enable an individual to fashion candles which are safe and environmentally friendly.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.